


Those Adorable Cheeks

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, baby!snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara is reunited with baby!Len (Post Destiny)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Adorable Cheeks

Note: angst time  
dis: i don’t own LOT

“Hello there baby boy,” whispered Sara, reaching down into the pen and pulling up the infant baby Snart. The child huffed and sighed as she shifted her hold until he lay perfectly in her arms. His little eyes tried to open but his face just scrunched as she took a seat in one of the rockers in the safehouse. “You’re so perfect. Still got those adorable cheeks.”

Sara felt tears well in her eyes and she sniffled as she blinked rapidly to stop them. Little Leonard, as if sensing her distress, reached a hand out from the swaddle he’d been in and grabbed a long lock of her hair, struggling to keep his eyes open. She laughed, it sounding almost choked as she held the little child even closer, rocking back and forth in the chair. The others were around somewhere. The teen version of her and Mick were downstairs being told they could go home. She’d rushed up the steps the first chance she’d gotten to find him. 

He sighed as she pressed her lips to the crown of his head. Loving on the baby that she had to put back into a broken home. A part of her wanted to do this, to show the young life that there was kindness in the world even though she herself was having a hard time seeing it. She smiled while taking his hand out of her hair then released a small cry as five little fingers wrapped around her one. 

“Sara.” She looked up, tears trailing down her cheeks, to see Kendra standing in the doorway. Kendra had a look of sympathy cross her face before she went to pick up the small bundle that was Jefferson. “It’s time to go.”

“Okay.” She stood, taking Leonard with her, brushing past Ray who would be carrying Stein. She slowly went down the stairs and watched as Mick and Sara fought against taking the pills. “Just take the damn pill, Sara! That or I _make_ you, and trust me when I say right now, you don’t want the second option.”

Leonard started to fuss at her change of tone and she shushed him, rocking him back and forth and cooing at him while the others followed her out the door with their eyes. She was vaguely aware of the younger version of Mick making a comment but she blocked it out. She didn’t stop until she was in her room on the Waverider. She placed little Leonard down and soon he was asleep again, the soothing touch of her fingertips moving from his temple to cheek and back lulling him to the land of dreams. 

“I’m going to miss you,” she said, bottom lip trembling slightly, bringing a hand up to wipe away her tears. “Damn you, Crook, for making me cry again.”

Leonard was the last baby they dropped off. Sara refused to be the one to bring him back. She knew she couldn’t handle it so she pressed one more kiss to his sleepy head then passed him off to Mick before turning on her heel and walking back to her room. 

No one bothered her that night. 

Her only company had been misery and regret.


End file.
